The Long Trip Home
by hoheehum
Summary: OneShot Sometimes we say goodbye to the faces on a train. Happy Valentine's day.


****

A/N: Okay, so I guess this is _kinda_ poem-y, but… not really. I wanted to write a sad/happy one shot for Valentine's day… A bit of fluff, a bit of darkness, working together to bring you something that would get my fingers on the keyboard again. For anyone who's reading "My Funny Valentine," I promise, it'll be up soon. I have the next two chapters written, I just have to type them up and edit them. Anyway, here goes. Happy Valentine's day.

****

Disclaimer: FFVII belongs to Square-Enix, okay?

****

The Long Trip Home

By hoheehum

***

"I miss everyone, Cloud."

****

I met a stranger on the train last night…

"I know Red's out there…"

****

It was late, and we were both alone…

"… but…"

**__**

She was older, and going home… 

"… I'm not so sure I could make it all the way out there… these days…"

**__**

Very lovely, tired too…

"Hhh… Funny, it seems so far away now, doesn't it?"

**__**

She seemed so sad, and her eyes looked in…

"I remember now, it wasn't an ocean to cross…"

**__**

Two others in the car - plenty of space for an old lady to stay…

"…just another puddle… way back, it was _just another puddle_…"

**__**

Safe and secluded and hidden away…

"I wish that maybe there was someone… close…"

**__**

I thought she had not seen me there, when she sat beside a young man, a stranger…

"I wish that, after that day, I'd been able to see everyone again, if only once…"

**__**

She smelled like leather, candle smoke, old books…

"Yuffie called me, this morning, you know…"

**__**

A ring on her finger, and a sad, sad smile…

"It's funny, Cloud… hah… she… I still see her as being so… young…"

**__**

I remembered a youth I'd known- back a while…

"She was so funny, Cloud. She told me Ayami climbed the tower last week. Said she still has a bruise on her thigh from the finishing kick. She was practically crying with pride!"

**__**

Then she looked up at me and took in my face…

"Marlene stopped by, said hello… heh… brought a fruit cake. I think it's that same one we've all been passing around for years now! You know, the one we used as a door stop that one time? Hah!"

**__**

And the sadness was gone- had left not a trace…

"Shera called too. Sounds okay… I think… I think today's hard for her… It would be their 49th anniversary… the 50th anniversary since he proposed to her…"

**__**

With the smallest of sighs, she turned to me and said, "You know what today is?"

"And… You know… heh… y'know that… HUGE statue- of AVALANCHE -the city's been trying to put up for _all_ these years now? Well, now that Reeve's… now… the new President- the very first thing he did? He commissioned the damn thing, you know? They're unveiling it today! Asked if I'd come. Hah… I said no… too much else to do today…"

**__**

I know, I told her: it's 50 years, now…

"Can you believe it, Cloud? What- almost two generations past - past knowing ShinRa, past knowing war, past knowing… oh… God…"

**__**

… 50 years since Sephiroth…

"50 years ago today…"

****

ShinRa fell…

"… We became heroes…"

**__**

"AVALANCHE vanished…"

"My love - my darling - my life…"

**__**

My Purpose…

"We gave and gave… never received much in return, but I know no other life I could love more, now…"

**__**

… "For the planet"

"For the people"

**__**

… for our… friends…

"For the future"

**__**

"For the green grass"

"And the blue sky"

**__**

And for Aeris…

"…Love… it's getting late… At lease… I know what happened to… most of us… I have to go love, my Cloud, my husband. I have a flower for you, at least- you keep it safe, like you always do, alright? I'm coming, soon, dear, I'll be with you, and Aeris and I can make that bouquet I've been wanting to get to for you for so long… We'll be together again soon, I promise, and this time, I'll stay forever, okay? I promise…"

**__**

The grind of brakes, the slouch and tug of deceleration…

"For now, my love, I have a train to catch."

**__**

She smiled at me and leaned forwards to wrap me in a hug, kissing my hair, and I held her gently in return. Then her face grew solemn as she pulled away, and for a moment she just stared at me. Then she released me entirely, and said very quietly, "This is my stop, dear. Now you take good care. And thank you - for coming - for telling me you're okay - for everything…" 

I nodded and she turned away, and walked down the aisle with new-found purpose, and I knew that she would never turn back 'lest I needed her to. 

"Tifa!" I called, and, indeed, she stopped and turned once more to me. We neither of us spoke, but she smiled sweetly and nodded once, then turned back to her destination.

And just before she was gone forever, she called over her shoulder,

"Goodbye, Vincent."

Fin.

If you can find a purpose for this, that's VERY good to know… it was pretty much just an excuse to write something… Please tell me what you think in your review. I love reviews! Even if you tell me it's total crap, I will still be smiling, because I got a review! So please, make me smile, and review!


End file.
